Dissembled
by IcePrinceRay
Summary: One pair of Gray and Natsu is enough in the guild or maybe the whole Earthland, right. But now because of Gildarts all hell had broken loose on Earthland!
1. Prologue

**Yo minna san! Another one of my new fics! I think today I am on a updating spree! Check out my other stories too cus I have just recently updated some of them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT**

Dissembled

Prologue

"Oh my god Gildarts san! What have you done!?" Wendy shrieked as she took in the multiple Natsu and Gray figures, or like mini versions of the two, filled in the guild hall. Gildarts was sitting on the bar while rubbing his temples.

"Please leave me alone, this headache is killing me! Urgh! I am going back home to get some rest please manage it till then" Gildarts said as he ran out of the hectic guild hall. Wendy turned to face the many little Grays and Natsus. She looked around and spotted Lucy sitting on one of the bar stools, ignoring the rambling of so many Grays and Natsus. She went towards her and sat down beside.

"Lucy san, how exactly did this happen?" she asked as she fingered a mini Gray who was sitting on the bar counter, digging in a bowl of ice literally.

"You see, Gildarts wasn't feeling well and well the thing happened that…

~Flashback~

"Will you both just shut up!" Gildarts yelled at Natsu and Gray who were fighting like usual. His head was pounding and these two weren't doing any good. Both of them ignored him and continued beating each other up. Gildarts's anger then just burst out in form of the Dissembling spell. The whole guild was sitting wide eyed as many Grays and Natsus fell on the ground in piles while Happy was shrieking like a girl. Then the guild'd doors opened and Wendy entered.

~End Flashback~

Lucy sighed as she finished explaining what had happened. Wendy giggled lightly as a mini Gray and Natsu were fighting in front of her and Lucy on the bar counter.

"But who will keep a check on them till Gildarts san is okay again?" she asked as Lucy wondered over it when suddenly the guild's doors were strewn open and the army of Natsu and Gray rushed outside.

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO NOW?!" Lucy cried in horror as she imagined what kind of things so many of these duo can do.

TBC

**Worth continuing or not? Want me to make it angsty or not? What do you want them to do? Your choices!**

**Ja'ne!**


	2. Gases and Drinks

**Okaaayyyy~ New chappie here! Warning for typos and other minor mistakes! Oh and to clear some things before hand, the parts of Gray and Natsu will behave differently than others. I made them represent kinda a specific part of ones self…ya know like some are made from their fears…some consist of their happiness well like this…Anyways, on with the chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT**

Dissembled

Chapter 1

Gases and Drinks

"Hey what the heck is this?" a mini Natsu asked as he and another Natsu took out a large can (for them, that is) out of the cabinet. The mini Grays made a slide from which the mini Natsus rolled down with the can.

"Is this some kind of spray?" Gray asked while he touched the can with his hands.

"Don't tell me it is an insect killing spray!" a mini Gray shrieked with a mini Natsu and both of them ran away.

"What happened to them?" Natsu asked but other Natsu's just shook their heads.

"Let's open this thing" Gray said as he conjured up a sword and started cutting in the lid. Several other Grays also climbed up and started doing the same. Suddenly the gas inside the can started leaking and the heaps of Grays and Natsus were turned into laughing messes. The gas surrounded the whole guild and everyone was laughing.

"What hahaha is this hahaha why are we laughing hahahahaha" Lucy said while clutching her stomach with Mira also slumped and laughing on the stool beside hers. Then the hordes of laughing Grays and Natsus came out from behind the bar while fighting and doing so many other things.

"Macao you are an old fart!" Wakaba said while laughing. Macao also tried to glare at him but failed miserably as he laughed and laughed. By now most of the Natsus were laughing fire and Grays were going insane. Elfman spotted the empty can of the laughing gas nearby and lifted it up. He ran and opened the windows to let the gas escape. By the time the gas was out, everyone was lying on the ground.

"What was that?" Lucy asked as she straightened up when Elfman showed her the can.

"Only a man can release laughing gas in the guild hall! They are a man!" Elf man said while pointing towards the hordes of Grays and Natsus. Suddenly Macao, who was still dazed after laughing so much, tripped over a barrel of alcohol which resulted in the mini Grays and Natsus to be drenched in the beverage.

"Ahh…I see ponies…unicorns…You know what Natsu *hiccup* I just got to know that am a freaking Barbie doll!" a Gray said while he sang the Barbie song. His face was all red from being overly drunk.

"I am a little lovely cutesy girlie~ I love pink…Hey wait! Gray my hair are pink! They are freaking pink!" A similarly tipsy Natsu spat out while hiccupping.

"MWAHAHAHA Kneel before me you insolent slaves! King Gray will grace with his presence!" another Gray said while the prior one was dancing in the background.

"HEHEHEHE I am gonna grill you all!" Natsu said as he ran after a bunch of Grays and Natsus who were screaming like little girls while the threatening one was spewing fire from his mouth.

"Sergeant, I have checked every nook and cranny but I can't find the head of the dead body" a Gray reported to a fellow army man who was just a cotton ball. "Sergeant, why are you all fat and white?" he questioned. Yes indeed the sergeant was fat and white…he was a freaking cotton ball.

"Darling, will you marry me and we will make 30 babies! No 1000 babies! I have already decided their names, our first child will be Igneel, our second child will be Igneel, our third child will be Igneel…Hey! How will they know which Igneel we are calling if all of them will be Igneel. Then every 1000 Igneel will be confused of which Igneel we want to speak to but…I am confused!" a Natsu said to a little doll.

"Come on don't admit defeat! We are so gonna climb this mountain!" a mini Gray yelled as he and others were climbing a mountain of ice which in reality was some shaved ice in a bowl.

"Mira…what is happening?" Lucy said as the white haired beauty just smiled and shook her head.

"Poor Grays and Natsus got severely drunk. But don't you think it is cute" Mira said while giggling at what the little guys were doing, well now they were literally little.

"It is more like a horror story" Gajeel commented as he scared away a bunch of Natsus and Grays who were shrieking like girls and ran away. "Giihii they are fun to scare away" he said as he chewed on some nut bolts.

After sometime of running wild, the Grays and Nastsu were strewn across the floor of the guild, all fast asleep.

"Aww, they are so cute" Lucy commented as she eyed a bunch of Grays and Natsus on the bar counter. "But once they wake up all the cuteness will just become non-existent" she said while pouting and poking the stomach of a sleeping Natsu who turned his side.

"LAXUS NO!" Mira's voice rang out as Laxus stopped in his tracks. She rushed where the lightning dragon slayer was pushed him back. She crouched on the ground and gently carried a Gray who was just going to be stepped on by Laxus.

"What the hell! How did the popsicle got this…this short!" he yelled in surprise. Mira had to retell him the whole tale while all of the guild members collected the haphazardly sleeping ice mages and dragon slayers and laid them on the beds in the infirmary.

"Ahh, I am really tired now. I am gonna go home and sleep. Night guys see ya all tomorrow!" Lucy said as she exited the guild hall. She was barely aware of the surprise waiting for her in her apartment.

TBC

**Short? I know it is but…but…I didn't have any idea what to put in it anymore!**

**Review~**

**Will be spouting non sense here so steer away from here…BLEACH fan…Toshiro fan…Okay…OH MY DAMN FUCKING GOD DID YOU SAW HIS FULL BANKAI! It was just so godamnit cool! He looked like the coolest vizard or even arrancar ever! And then…the zombified Toshiro! Gaah! It is just too much to handle at a moment!**

**Okay…now it's fine…wanted to release it from my system!**

**Ja'ne!**


	3. Their Little Hangout

**Hi'ya everyone who are still reading this load of crap! Thanks to every single reviewer now on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT**

Dissembled

Chapter 2

Their Little Hangout

Lucy hummed to herself as she made her way towards her apartment. Plue, as usual, was walking beside her. The sky was a crimson violet and dot like stars shimmered with a bright silver light. The moon was shining its heavenly light which was reflected off the rippling water of the river adjacent to the road. She rummaged her bag for the keys of the door and found them in the outer pocket. Inserting the key in the keyhole, she turned it to the side and heard a small click. Turning the door knob, she opened the door and entered. She closed the door shut and went inside the dark house. Suddenly she stepped onto something. That certain something was squirming...and Lucy was scared...shirtless.

'COCKROACH!' she mentally screamed. She robotically removed her foot and looked down only to scream in horror.

"NATSU!? GRAY!? Gosh are you both alright?! I am so sorry I never knew that you both were here! I am so sorry!" Lucy furiously apologised and took the twitching figures in the palm of her hand. Both of the little beings were passed out and bruises were already visible. Out of fear, Lucy switched on the lights to see that the coast was seemingly clear. She went to her room and laid the two figures on the pillow when suddenly she noticed some voices coming from under her bed. Her legs started shaking as she thought about a bloodthirsty monster awaiting her or a kidnapper. She closed her eyes shut and bent down on her knees. Opening her eyes she came face to face with a camp of some kinds...under her freaking bed.

There were 2 big tents in there. Several of the little ice mages and fire mages were sitting there. Some were fighting, some singing, some cracking incomprehensible jokes, some were just idling around.

"Hey Luce! Wanna join?" a chibi NNat's asked while roasting a marshmallow by breathing fire on it. Lucy's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Get out of my freaking house you damned trespassers!" she screamed. All the little trespassers scurried out and in a few minutes the whole campsite was gone. All the Grays were searching for their clothes when a brawl broke out between all the raven heads present except for the one who was unconscious and lying on Lucy's pillow.

"Hey! That's my shirt!"

"No you dope! It is mine! So just piss off!"

"Umm...this one is mine...I guess..."

"Shut up you shy loser" a bonk was heard followed by furious crying.

"How dare you hurt him!" another Gray came to the rescue of his inferior self.

"Gray San...your shirt..." the shy one said lightly when the brawl began once again.

"Enough! Stop this nonsense right now or I will eat you all up!" Lucy yelled out, effectively having the Erza effect. Shirts, that were flying previously, fell on the ground followed by some pants or coats and lastly one or two Grays also fell down.

"Get out right this instance!" At this command, every conscious chibi present in the room saluted before taking off. Some carried their clothes while some dragged their fallen comrades behind them. After everything was finally at peace, Lucy focused her attention on the two injured chibis on her bed. She hurried off to the bathroom and came back with the first aid box. She was just going to apply the antiseptic when she heard sobbing coming from under the covers. She lifted them up lightly and peeked inside only to see that a Gray was left behind by the others. Pitying the crying ice mage, she lightly picked him up and looked at his damp and red face.

"Hey lil' guy. Were you left behind by the others?" she asked and only received a small nod. Gray then looked around and spotted the two limp figures on the bed.

"Are they fine?" he asked and received a smile in answer.

"Yes they are" Lucy started with the medication while the little Gray just looked at her. Suddenly she heard voices of laughing coming from her side. She turned her face to see that the little raven was the source of that melodious voice. She had to admit, Gray looked really innocent and cute when he laughed like that, just like a kid who hasn't seen any bad in this world.

"Hey Gray, which part of the big Gray are you?" she asked out of curiosity. Gray just looked at her with his big blue eyes before answering.

"I only remember mamma and papa" he smiled before going and sitting beside Natsu and Gray.

'I see...that means he still doesn't know about Deliora' Lucy wondered before heading to perform her daily night rituals.

"Okay lights off!" Lucy announced and turned the lights off. She plopped down on her bed. Her two patients were on top of a cushion placed on the coffee table while the other raven head was all sprawled over the couch.

"I like it...being like this with them..." Lucy thought before closing her eyes and giving into a deep slumber.

TBC

**Finally! I updated! This is just cus the exams ended but still my lappie isn't back so I had to type this in my smartphone so please excuse any typos or space errors.**

**Bye!**


End file.
